Jellal Di Kutuk
by synstropezia
Summary: Stasiun televisi Sabertooh membuat Fiore gempar! Berita tentang Jellal yang dikutuk menjadi boneka beruang telah menyebar luas dan sudah sampai ditelinga Erza. Berita itu benar gak ya?


Summary : Stasiun televisi Sabertooh membuat Fiore gempar! Berita tentang Jellal yang dikutuk menjadi boneka beruang telah menyebar luas dan sudah sampai ditelinga Erza. Berita itu benar gak ya?

A/N : Ini cerita humor aku yang lain, selain Kesialan Seorang Jellal Fernandes. Moga2 lucu wkwkwkw, warning ada OOC, EYD yang hancur dan GAJE

Stasiun televisi Sabertooh, siapa sih yang gak tau nih stasiun? Kalau gak tau ya gak apa-apa. Stasiun televisi ini selalu menyajikan acara tv yang terbilang jelek, ya lah isinya sinetron yang penuh bahasa GAJE nan alay, lalu acara gosip, kartun yang diulang-ulang. Pokoknya bener-bener jelek dehh. Bos dari stasiun televisi ini adalah Stingky, jelas dari namanya nih orang bau busuk, sori ralat namanya Sting. Sting sadar jika stasiun televisi ini tidak akan bertahan lama, jadi dia memutuskan untuk hunting berita.

Biasanya sih dia pergi dengan pasangan mahonya, yaitu si Rogue. Tapi si Rogue lagi gak masuk, katanya sih sakit padahal lagi dugem ._. Makanya hari ini Sting hunting beritanya cuman sama Lector. Lector itu peliharaan Sting yang gak jelas banget ,katanya kucing tapi kayak rakun. Mungkin Sting mengkawinkan kucing dengan rakun dan lahirlah Lector.

Saat lagi berjalan, Sting berpapasan dengan Erza. Erza itu penyihir class S dari Fairy Tail. Sting merasa aneh, biasanya Erza jalan sama Jellal sekarang dia jalan sendirian. Mulai kepo nih.

"Erza" Sapa Sting dengan ramahnya

"Wahat?"

"Wahat? Erza namaku Sting bukan wahat!"

"Wahat itu artinya apa"

"Apa artinya?"

"Ya, artinya apa"

"Apa"

"Ya, apa"

Ini salah satu percakapan yang gak akan selesai sampai kiamat tiba. Lagian, Erza sok inggris nih harusnya kan what bukan wahat hahahaha. Kalau mereka bercakap-cakap terus seperti itu, dijamin nih cerita ampe 100 lembar juga gak bakal beres-beres. Karena lelah berdebat tentang wahat, mereka pun berhenti.

"Kamu gak sama Jellal?" Tanya Sting

"Nah itu, gue bingung si Jellal kemana ya?"

"Ohhh, maksud lu tuh anak ilang?"

"Iya, itu maksud gue. Gue lagi nyari Jellal nih, kalau lo liat Jellal kasih tau gue, oke?"

"Iye,iye" Sok betawi lo Sting

Erza pun pergi meninggalkan Sting dan lanjut mencari Jellal. Sting bukannya nyari Jellal dia malah diam ditempat, lalu tiba-tiba tersenyum penuh arti. Ia mengajak Lector pergi ke toko boneka dan membeli sebuah boneka beruang berwarna pink.

"Sting-kun, apa kamu ingin memberikannya kepada Yukino?"

"Enggak tuh. Aku punya ide bagus"

"Apa?"

"Rahasia, liat aja nanti. Dengan boneka ini sapa tau stasiun tv kita jadi berjaya" Iya, berjaya untuk sementara waktu

"Jadi penasaran"

Sting pun sampai di stasiun televisi yang ia kelola. Tanpa basa-basi ia menyuruh Yukino untuk menyiarkan sebuah berita. Beritanya apa yaa?

Erza POV

Aduh, udah nyari kemana-mana si Jellal gak ada. Tuh anak ilang kemana sih? Jangan-jangan dia selingkuh dibelakang gue, ah ga mungkin sih. Tiba-tiba perhatian gue tertuju pada TV. Eh, bukannya itu Yukino ya? Disebelahnya ada boneka beruang warna pink, berita apaan nih kayaknya menarik.

"Berita hari ini. Jellal dikutuk menjadi boneka beruang berwarna pink, sampai saat ini belum diketahui ia dikutuk oleh siapa, bla…bla….bla…." Dasar aneh, tiba-tiba kok jadi bla..bla..bla wkwkw

Apa?! Jellal dikutuk jadi boneka beruang? Langsung aja gue pergi ke stasiun Sabertooh dengan kecepatan kilat. Gue mendobrak pintu dan membawa boneka beruang berwarna pink tersebut, sekalian juga mau cari Sting. Oh iya, Yukino udah gue ikat tubuhnya, terus mulutnya gue sekap. Gue emang kejam ya hahahhaa /ketawajahat

"WOY STING!"

"Ape?"

"Kok si Jellal bisa-biasanya dikutuk menjadi boneka beruang?"

"Meneketehe, masih diselidiki tau"

"Dimana TKPnya? Gue mau kesana"

"Eits…Ga boleh, kan masih diselidiki"

"Ya udah, kalo gitu gue akan bawa boneka beruang ini"

Saat itu juga gue langsung berpikir, gimana ya caranya biar Jellal bisa kembali menjadi manusia? Benar juga, mending gue tanya Levy dia kan pinter tau banyak.

"Levy!"

"Erza? Ada apa?"

"Lo tau gak cara menghilangkan kutukan seseorang?"

"Yah sori, gue gak tau. Emang kenapa?"

"Gak apa-apa"

Levy sendiri heran melihat Erza yang memegang sebuah boneka beruang, dia pikir si Erza udah jadi feminim, padahal sok feminim. Karena jam udah menunjukkan pukul 12 siang, gue memutuskan untuk makan siang. Selama makan gue terus aja liatin si Jellal, pasti dia laper.

"Jellal, elo laper ya? Nih makan"

"Jellal ayo dong, gue kesian sama elo"

"Jellal!"

Normal POV

Mungkin kalian berpikir kalau si Erza ini udah saraf, iya lah boneka kan benda mati mana bisa makan -_- Semua merasa iba melihat Erza mungkin sebentar lagi kita harus menelpon RSJ, karena Jellal gak mau makan si Erza juga jadi berhenti makan. Matanya tertuju pada komputer Lucy, karena penasaran ia pun pergi menghampiri Lucy.

"Lucy, elo lagi ngapain?"

"Hehehe, cuman lagi ngobrol sama SimiSimi"

"SimiSimi? Apaan tuh? Nama kue?"

"Bukan, ini anak ayam yang bakal jawab semua pertanyaan kita"

Menjawab semua pertanyaan kita? Benar juga, sapa tau SimiSimi tau kenapa Jellal dikutuk. Dia pun memutuskan untuk meminjam komputer Lucy.

"Lucy, gue pinjem komputer elo, boleh gak?"

"Oh, oke-oke"

Mari kita lihat apa yang Erza bicarakan dengan SimiSimi :

**SimiSimi : Halo kak, apa kabar?**

**Erza : Gue gak ada waktu buat basa-basi sama elo**

**SimiSimi : Siapa takut**

**Erza : Ga nyambung lo, eh gue mau nanya**

**SimiSimi : hehe maklum robot hehehe**

**Erza : Kata Lucy elo anak ayam**

**SimiSimi : Kakinya dua :D**

**Erza : Udah lah lupain, elo tau gak kenapa Jellal dikutuk?**

**SimiSimi : kalau gak bisa baca namanya bukan orang**

**Erza : Serius woyy, elo tau gak kenapa Jellal dikutuk?**

**SimiSimi : iya aku baik**

**Erza : Wah minta ditebas ya**

**SimiSimi : Woles kk**

**Erza : Gue gak bisa woles, lo tau gak kenapa Jellal dikutuk?**

**SimiSimi : emang lo**

**Erza : Wah beneran minta ditebas ya**

**SimiSimi : iyalah. Masa gak percaya**

Erza kayaknya kesel banget, tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung aja men-summon pedangnya hendak membelah komputer Lucy. Lucy yang melihatnya langsung mencegah Erza, Lucy berpikir jangan-jangan Erza pikir didalam komputernya ada kue! Pemikiran gak masuk akal -_-

"Erza, kok kamu tiba-tiba mau menebas komputerku?"

"SimiSimi nya yang minta ditebas. Jangan halangi gue!"

"Gak bolehh, komputer itu mahal tau"

Tiba-tiba saja ada seorang pemuda bertopeng, berbaju rumit setengah mati melewati mereka berdua. Merasa curiga, Erza menyuruhnya untuk berhenti berjalan.

"STOPPPP! Kalau lo gak stop gue potong tubuh lo"

"Ada apa?"

"Buka topeng lo!"

"Buat apa?"

"CEPET! Mau ditebas ya?"

"Iya, iya"

Ternyata tuh orang wajahnya mirip banget sama Jellal. Tau kan? Dia itu Mystogan, karena si Erza gak tau tuh orang, langsung saja dia teriak kegirangan.

"Jellal, kemana aja elo"

"Jellal? Sori namaku Mystogan bukan Jellal"

"APA! Berani-beraninya elo niru wajah Jellal? Rasain nih!"

Mystogan langsung saja ditinju sama Erza, dipukulin sampe ia babak belur bahkan Erza mebenturkan wajahnya Mystogan sampe berdarah-darah. Tiba-tiba Meredy lewat, tuh anak muncul tiba-tiba amat, kayak setan -_- Meredy menyangka jika Mystogan selingkuh dengan Erza, maklum mereka udah pacaran soalnya.

"Mystogan! Kamu selingkuh ya dengan Erza?"

"Selingkuh? Buset dah, wajah udah babak belur gini malah dituding selingkuh aku"

"Tuh kan bener kamu selingkuh, kamu mesra banget sama Erza"

"Mana mesra, mata kamu min 10 ya!"

"APA?! Kamu mengatai mataku min 10? Jelas-jelas mataku ini masih jelas, dasar jahat!"

Meredy menendang perut Mystogan sampe-sampe dia mental ke mars, gak lah kejauhan. Mystogan menabrak meja yang sedang dipakai oleh Cana, bir yang ada diatas meja pun pecah. Cana yang melihatnya langsung aja ngamuk kayak gorila.

"MYSTOGAN! Berani-beraninya lu ngancurin my darling bir!"

"Dasar gila! Beli lagi aja"

"Beli?! UANGNYA MANA!"

Cana memukul kepala Mystogan menggunakan botol plastik yang tadi dia ambil dari tempat sampah, sekarang kepala Mystogan pasti bau hahahhaa dan lalat pun menghampirinya. Lagi-lagi Meredy merasa cemburu, ia pun marah lagi.

"MSYTOGAN! Ternyata kamu gak cuman selingkuh sama Erza ya? Kamu juga selingkuh dengan Cana?!"

"Bukan gitu…"

"ELU BENER-BENER KETERLALUAN, KITA PUTUS!"

"Apa? Meredy ini hanya salah paham…"

"Salah paham apanya? Jelas-jelas kamu mesra dengan Erza dan Cana, kamu pikir aku mudah dibohongi apa?!"

"Hey Mystogan! Berani-beraninya elu ngecopas wajahnya Jellal" Kata Erza sambil mencubit pipi Mystogan dengan kasar

"Sakit, sakit. Jangan cubit"

"Itu akibatnya kalau elu ngecopas wajah Jellal!"

"Aku bukan komputer, mana bisa copas"

"Kebanyakan bacot lo!"

Sementara Erza dan Cana sibuk sendiri, tiba-tiba muncul seorang lagi. Erza melihatnya dan Erza menunjukkan wajah yang terkesan menyeramkan.

"Mystogan! Kamu menggunakan jurus seribu bayangan ya?"

"Kamu kira aku Naruto apa? Yang bener aja" Katanya sambil terus memegangi kepalanya yang dari tadi dipukulin Cana, maklum Cana mabok jadi dia terus mukulin Mystogan deh

"Lho, ada apa ini?"

"Heh, gue gak bakal kena tipu. Elo pasti bayangannya si Mystogan kan?"

"Bayangan? Erza ini aku Jellal"

"Jangan bohong lo" Kata Erza sambil mencubit pipi Jellal

"AAAA, sakitt….Hentikan Erza, aku memang Jellal" Katanya membela diri

Akhirnya Erza pun berhenti mencubit Jellal. Jellal sendiri merasa lega karena akhirnya Erza berhenti, kalau dilanjutin pipi si Jellal bisa abis tuh.

"Mystogan itu siapanya kamu?"

"Dia kakak kembarku, memang kenapa?"

"Jellal, aku kangen kamu. Kamu kemana aja?" Tiba-tiba jadi normal lagi

"Aku pulkam, masa kamu lupa?"

"Emang kamu pernah kasih tau aku?"

"Iya, kan sebelum pulkam aku kasih tau kamu"

"Aku kira kamu dikutuk jadi boneka beruang"

Mendengar perkataan Erza, langsung aja Jellal ketawa 7 hari 7 malam. Gak lah kelamaan tau, 7 menit 7 detik lah kira-kira. Selesai tertawa ia pun kembali berbicara.

"Mana mungkin, lagian itu kerjaan orang iseng. Mau-maunya aja kamu percaya"

"WAHAT?! Sialan tuh si Sting" Erza hendak keluar dari gulid

"Erza kamu mau kemana?"

"Mengeksekusi Sting" Kata Erza dengan wajah horror

"Jangan, nanti kamu masuk penjara" Cegat Jellal

Sedangkan Sting sendiri, ia sudah pergi ke bandara Soekarno Hatta hendak pergi meninggalkan negaranya. Kok bandara Soekarno Hatta ya? Tau deh hahaha.

Tamat..

A/N : Sori kalau ceritanya GAJE, gak lucu ataupun ada unsur kekerasaan? RnR Mohon kritik dan saran.


End file.
